


Beautiful Moonlit Night

by ML_Fox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Attraction, Chemistry, Comedy, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Holding Hands, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jihyun Kim Deserves Better, Love, Meme Related Moment, Memes, Now kiss, POV Third Person, POV V | Jihyun Kim, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Usage of Meme, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Love, Touchy-Feely, V Deserves Better, V | Jihyun Kim's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox
Summary: Set immediately after the 8pm 9th Day phone call. V finds Lux in the kitchen and they discuss the stories he had just told her. Their unspoken attraction inexplicably brings them together until...





	Beautiful Moonlit Night

"I think the meds are almost worn off now."

"Would you like me to get you a glass of water?"

V smiled at Lux's prompt question. It made his chest warm in a way that was comforting… yet restless at the same time. To feel like this… was a possibility he believed had left him long ago. He was fortunate to learn about her compassion and sincerity—to experience them was a privilege he didn't deserve. Her presence, warmth, and strength has made such impact in his life these past days that he now knew that without her, he wouldn't have been able to do this alone.

He needed her.

Was it acceptable to feel such things?

"No, no. I'll find you," he hurried to say as he got off the bed.

"Will you?"

There it was again, that teasing note in her voice. He smile widened. "I'm heading over, so I'll be right there soon."

She chuckled and the call ended. V shuffled his way out of the room. A quick peek into the living room showed Vanderwood. He sat on the couch, looking at his own laptop with a thoughtful expression on his face. Normally, he'd sense anybody's presence, but he seemed to be so focused in that moment that he didn't even notice V. Luciel, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found though he just passed by V's room not two minutes ago. Not that V was surprised; that boy was fast—it was slowing down that he needed to be conscious of. He moved on to the kitchen, not keen on disturbing the agent. As he got closer he saw Lux standing by the island counter and relaxed. He didn't even realise he was tense until he saw her. "Lux."

She already had a glass of water ready for him. She pressed it into his hand as soon as he was close enough. "Here."

"Thank you," he smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled back. "Yes, thank you—now drink, go on."

He tipped the rim to his lips and took careful sips of the water. Over the glass, he noticed Lux still gazing at him with the same, happy smile. His heart fluttered at the attention. More than that, he was astonished at how adorable she was, looking so happy. It suited her perfectly. He wanted to ask why she was looking at him that way. Should he? Would she tell him? It would be a privilege to know the reason for her smile. Perhaps he could—no, best not to go down that train of thought. He lowered his glass and chuckled. "May I ask why you're smiling?"

"I'm just happy that you sound better." She took his free hand and squeezed gently. She was warm, soothing against his cold skin. He looked at their hands, the flutters contained within his chest escaping to spread all over his body. "I've been so worried."

"I apologise," he said and looked at her again. It’d be nice… if she held onto him like this for a while longer. A part of him told him that he didn’t deserve such things, especially from someone like Lux. But… was it so bad to wish for things like this? To desire such intimacy for himself? He ought to disengage… but he didn’t want to. He wanted to revel in her warmth for a bit more. "I never meant for you to care for me so extensively."

"Please, don't apologise." She squeezed his hand again. It made him happy when she did that. "You were drugged, V. That's not your fault. All that matters to me is that you're recovering well."

His cheeks warmed. "You're too kind."

"Thank you," she chuckled. "You know, I… really loved the stories you told me."

"About Jumin and Luciel?"

"Yes." To his surprise, her cheeks pinked. "Uhm… it's your voice, you see."

He blinked—and for some reason his own face felt hotter. "M-my… voice?"

"I didn't really realise until then. You really love the RFA, don't you? With all your heart—especially Seven." There it was again, that comforting squeeze. "They're your family, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Her eyes were sparkling. He told her that the moon was beautiful outside… but now he knew it couldn't compare to the stars in her eyes. He dearly wished he had his camera right now… or a brush. He wanted to capture her looking like this; he wanted to paint the joy in her eyes with colours that suited her. "They're the family I… hold very close to my heart—you are a part of that, of course."

The way she brightened stole his breath away. Now he really wished he could capture her beauty at this moment. "I appreciate that, V. I think of you and the RFA as family too."

"I am happy you think so." He placed the glass on the counter and held her hand in between his. This time, he was the one to squeeze… that felt nice too. It’s as if he gave her comfort. He looked at their hands, how his completely dwarfed hers. She seemed so innocent… but she actually had immense strength to remain calm and carry him and the rest of the RFA through this crisis. Compared to what she had given whatever he did in return would be inadequate, but still… he was glad to finally reciprocate. He looked at her again—and found they were suddenly close. Were they this close before? With his terrible vision it was fortunate that he could still notice details like the rich brown of her eyes, the highlights in her hair. He ought to step back and give her space, but… there was something compelling in the miniscule space between them, some commanding force that told him to stay. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, couldn’t stop the way his gaze returned to her smile like a magnet—

"Now kiss…"

Lux jumped and squeaked at the loud whisper. V, startled, stepped back and released her hand. The two of them looked to the doorway where Vanderwood stood with his arms crossed and an expectant, amused expression on his face. V was frozen. He had the urge to tell the man not to misunderstand the situation… but that might serve to worsen things. As such, his burning face already did that on its own anyway.

The awkward silence stretched. Eventually Vanderwood’s expression changed to that of exaggerated disappointment. He dropped his arms with a sigh. “No kiss? Boo, you kids are boring.” He then marched to the fridge to fetch a drink. Without another word or glance at them, he waltzed out as though he had not caused a disturbance at all.

"Pfft…"

V turned to Lux as she laughed. It looked like she wasn’t offended. He allowed himself a relieved sigh. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to be so forward.”

"It’s okay, V." Still chuckling, she handed the glass back to him. “We’re just talking.”

"Of course.”

"Finish your water, then. I’ll help you back to bed."

"Okay.” He lifted the glass and then paused, looking down. "If it’s all right… I’d like to talk more…"

“I’m happy to stay for as long as you like.”

He glanced at her. She looked happy. He smiled. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12850877/1/Beautiful-Moonlit-Night) | [Tumblr](http://myuntoldstory.tumblr.com/post/171313258421/mystic-messenger-beautiful-moonlit-night)
> 
> 1\. The title is based on the title of the phone call. Original, yeah?
> 
> 2\. This is one of the phone calls I loved from V. The affection he has for Jumin and Seven is wonderful. What's also incredible (and I'll forever admire the va for this) is that you can actually hear the difference. When he talked about Jumin he was wistful, you really feel that they're good friends. Then when he spoke about Seven he sounded like an absolute dad/big brother, the pride in his voice could bring forth tears. It was so gosh darn cute I wanted to write about the aftermath of the call.
> 
> 3\. I can imagine Vanderwood and Seven commenting on MC and V's relationship. Because it's not the right circumstances, they just whisper their support of the match between each other. I think after commandeering Seven's phone, Vanderwood grew to be comfortable with MC and V—enough to tease them a little. I feel he's the type to tease couples and troll them. I could be wrong, of course, but a girl can dream. Speaking of, I also inserted the 'now kiss' meme there because why the hell not.
> 
> 4\. I exercised my artistic license with the phone call excerpt—adding and removing a line just to make the conversation more organic.
> 
> That's it! I appreciate you for reading this; it's short and positively nonsensical, but I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is forever welcome and appreciated!


End file.
